


A Stroke of Fate

by DancerinDarkness



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Found Family, childhood friend romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerinDarkness/pseuds/DancerinDarkness
Summary: After a fire destroys their home and their mother is killed, Dante and Vergil had to survive on their own together. That is, until they meet a kind stranger, who welcomes them into his home on an island that appears to worship none other than their own father.In which Dante and Vergil have childhoods again, and make new memories together.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Stroke of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Writer's block is killing me for my other stories, but I still wanted to write something, so I hope you enjoy this idea I had for a while.

It was sundown when Dante and Vergil ran as fast as they could to their temporary hiding spot, a long abandoned building that was in the process of crumbling. Just a few moments ago, Dante was able to distract a man in a brown suit by holding a lengthy, and pointless, conversation with him, while Vergil was able to steal the stranger’s wallet from his pocket. Unfortunately, the man caught him just as the wallet was taken, which prompted the twins to run for their lives. For now, however, things seemed to be safe as they quickly retreated to their shelter.

“Did we lose him?” Dante asked as he seated himself under a broken window.

“I think so,” Vergil replied as he sat down next to his brother. He opened the brown leather wallet so that he could examine its contents. Inside was a photo sleeve with a sepia tone picture of a smiling woman with long hair and a baby cradled in her arms. In the main pocket were two, slightly worn banknotes. “There’s forty in here; that should get us some food for a while.”

“Is anyone in here?” a voice suddenly called out.

“Shoot, he found us,” Dante hissed as he quickly stood up. “C’mon, Verge, we gotta get out of here before-“

But before Dante could say another word, he suddenly made eye contact with the man from whom they stole from just a few feet away. Both brothers picked up their respective blades, Rebellion for Dante and Yamato for Vergil, clearly unskilled, but prepared to defend themselves.

“It’s all right,” the stranger said in a calm voice as he slowly approached them. “I won’t hurt you…”

“Stay back!” Vergil shouted as he gripped the hilt of his sword. The man looked startled for a moment, but remained clam as he stopped and bent down on one knee to be closer to their level.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me,” he continued. “I have daughter at home who just turned eight two weeks ago. I’m guessing you two are around the same age as her.” So that must have been who that baby was in the picture, and that woman must have been his wife. Still, this did nothing to lower the twins’ guards. “From the looks of things, I’m guessing you haven’t had a decent place to stay in quite a while. I’m staying at a nearby inn; I can rent you two a room and get you a hot meal. Tomorrow, I can take you back home to stay with me and my daughter and see where we can go from there.”

“Well…” Dante said as he slowly lowered his blade.

“Dante!” Vergil shouted.

“ _What?_ Verge, I’m cold, I’m tired, and I’m _hungry_.”

“Well, _I’m_ not.”

Just then, a loud, rumbling noise came from Vergil’s stomach, making him growl in irritation as a smug grin began to spread across his brother’s lips.

“I understand if you don’t want to trust a stranger,” the man said. “But at least let me help you somehow.”

Vergil looked over to his brother once more; he was giving him the “sad eyes”, one of his famous tricks in order to for him to do what he wanted. Of course, many times Vergil reluctantly gave in, if only to get Dante to stop pestering him. However, this time Vergil didn’t need much persuasion; he knew that he no reason to trust this stranger. But the thought of having a hot shower and sleeping in a warm bed, something they hadn’t had in months, and a tasty meal in their bellies was enough for him to change his mind.

“Fine,” Vergil said as he lowered Yamato, but looked no less cautious. The man gave them a kind smile before standing upright again.

“My name is Augustine,” he said. “And I’m guessing you two are Dante and Verge.”

“That’s Vergil,” Dante replied. “He thinks he’s smarter because he’s older, but I’m the one that came up with the pit pocketing idea. Uh… sorry…” Augustine simply chuckled in response.

“It was quite clever I admit; but hopefully you won’t need to do that anymore.”

It was nighttime when they arrived at the inn in the middle of town, and Augustine walked up to the reception desk in order to rent an addition room for the brothers. Then he told them to shower before coming down to the dining room for dinner.

As soon as they entered their room, Dante ran straight for the bathroom in order to shower. In any other circumstance, Vergil might have ran after him and made a fuss, but he was too tired to do anything but sit at the nearby desk and wait, setting his book of William Blake poetry on the surface, one of his only reminders of his former life, the other being his half of the perfect amulet around his neck and tucked into his shirt. He hated that he so quickly trusted a stranger, especially after someone tried to kidnap them as they were walking back to their hiding spot in the middle of the night. Still, this Augustine seemed truthful, and this inn didn’t look like it was shady. There were two large beds with clean white sheets, and there was a television on a stand right across from them. Still, he would keep his guard up; the last thing they needed was to walk right into a trap.

After Dante finished his shower, Vergil went into the bathroom to start his. After getting undressed and turning on the water, he was quickly greeted with a hot, relaxing stream, and the dark gray water that gathered on the shower floor soon turned clear as he scrubbed himself clean. Once he was dried with a towel, he redressed himself. Though his clothes were still dirty and tattered, he was still much cleaner than he was an hour ago. Then, he and his brother joined Augustine in the dining room, who was waiting at a square table for them.

“Hello,” he said as they took their seats. “Take your time looking at the menu.”

Vergil opened the menu and scanned the wide selection of food that was available, his mouth watering as he looked at his choices. The closet thing he and his brother had to a good meal were the cold ham sandwiches and a small bag of potato chips they bought at a local sandwich shop last week. He almost couldn’t believe that they were about to eat a meal that was hot and filling…

After a moment of deciding, Vergil ordered the pork chop and mashed potatoes, while his brother ordered the chicken and potatoes. Now all they needed to do was wait…

“Now then,” Augustine said, “I suppose you want to know more about me; I live in a place called Fortuna, where I work as a researcher. It’s an island about an hour and a half ferry ride from here. What about you two?” Vergil was hesitant for a moment, before finally answering.

“We used to live not too far from here,” he replied. “But then a few months ago, our house burned down, and…” he paused for a moment, trying as best he could to hold back his tears. “…our mother died. And now it’s just us…” Augustine looked surprised for a moment, before giving them a sympathetic look.

“I see… my wife passed away three years ago, leaving myself and our daughter behind. But I can’t imagine what kind of pain you two have been through…”

After a few minutes, dinner was served, and it took all of Dante and Vergil’s self-control to not scarf down their meals as fast as they could. Still, they ate quickly, as though their food would disappear if they didn’t devour it fast enough. It was quite hot, but Vergil hardly noticed as the tender meat easily melted in his mouth.

Once they finished eating, Augustine gave each of them one of his nightshirts for them to wear. Though they were quite large on them, he said that he wanted to have them wear something clean to bed. They also gave him their dirty clothes so he could wash them at the nearby Laundromat.

Finally, they each settled into bed, and the mattress practically felt as though Vergil was sleeping on a cloud after months of laying on the cold, hard ground with only a tarp to keep the chill off. It did not take long for him to surrender to sleep, his mind quickly drifting off to slumber…


End file.
